


request denied

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Kinktober2018 [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Kinktober 2018, Licking, Mild Language, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The Dragon wants to continue toying with her prey, building up Regina's arousal to levels that bring her to the brink of insanity with her need.  Thankfully, Mal's more human side can mitigate the worst of that casual cruelty.





	request denied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jecaba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecaba/gifts).



> Date Written: 9 November 2018  
> Word Count: 918  
> Written for: Kinktober 2018  
> Recipient: ImSoJessa  
> Prompt: Day 12 - Licking  
> Summary: The Dragon wants to continue toying with her prey, building up Regina's arousal to levels that bring her to the brink of insanity with her need. Thankfully, Mal's more human side can mitigate the worst of that casual cruelty.  
> Spoilers: Technically this is a pre-canon missing scene and that's all you need to know before you read this.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, this was supposed to be a lovely smutty romp, but then the muses decided to go in a completely different direction. That said, I think I may have to come back to revisit this whole thing again at some point.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Thanks to Jess and Mimi for the beta eyes…

"Mal…" 

The word is stretched out on a needy whine, making her chuckle darkly and, of course, sending a shudder down Regina's spine. She just continues to nuzzle her slow way up the shapely calf, enjoying the play of muscles flexing and relaxing under her lips.

"Something wrong, Little One?" Her tone is deceptively soft and nonchalant, and she trails the edge of a nail along a vein just showing beneath the skin. After a few seconds of this, she traces the same path with the tip of her tongue.

"Fuck!" Regina squeaks, another shudder overwhelming her body, and she bucks her hips toward the void where she clearly wishes Mal's head would be. " _Please!_ "

It takes everything in Mal to keep from laughing loudly as Regina fidgets against the soft cotton ropes binding her spread-eagle to the bed. Her lover can be quite _sensitive_ about being ridiculed, and she has no desire to ruin the fun they're both having right now, even if Regina acts like she hates it.

"Please what?"

"Mal…" This time there's a thread of impatience and ire in her tone, but not _quite_ enough to warrant punishment for insolence.

"You need to be more specific, Little One, and you know it."

Mal smirks and returns to her slow progress of marking each inch of Regina's left calf with lips, teeth, and tongue. She's nearing that ticklish spot on the inside of her knee, plans to spend _a lot_ of time on that spot. She wants Regina so needy with arousal that a simple puff of air across her clit will be enough to make her come. Not that she's allowed that boon without permission, of course.

"I-- Fuck, Mal, let me come? Please?"

"No." At the petulant whine, Mal chuckles. "And if you keep that up, I'm going to stop right now and leave you here to stew." She nearly chokes repressing her laughter as Regina goes absolutely still, her lips twitching with the effort. "That's my good girl. Always so needy for your orgasms."

She leans in to nip sharply at that sensitive spot on the inside of Regina's left knee, tongue instantly flattening out to soothingly lave across it. Regina shudders again, a squeal passing her lips, and the muscles in her legs flex again. Enjoying this reaction, Mal repeats the nip, sucking ever so slightly this time to leave a faint red mark that doesn't fade even after her tongue drags across it again. She always has taken so well to the marks of possession that Mal likes to leave behind.

"Mistress, please."

The words are barely above a whisper, but Mal hears them perfectly. The Dragon wants to continue toying with her prey, building up Regina's arousal to levels that bring her to the brink of insanity with her need. Thankfully, Mal's more human side can mitigate the worst of that casual cruelty. 

"Please what, Little One?" she asks, slowly pressing sucking kisses from that sensitive spot up the inside of Regina's left thigh, a lovely trail of red marks left in her wake. Her mouth waters at the heady scent of her lover's arousal, inciting the Dragon's hunger, too. She's drawn to the heat of Regina's cunt, the visceral memories of how she'll feel and taste assaulting both her senses and her tongue. Her mouth waters as she gets closer and closer, not caring about denying Regina her orgasm any longer. She just wants to devour the woman whole, in practically every sense of the word.

A low growl and a rumbling shake the ground beneath her, startling her from her goal. Shaking her head, she leans back in, so close that she could brush Regina's clit with her nose if she turns slightly to her left. That rumbling hits again, stronger this time, strong enough to toss her backward off the bed to hit her head on the wall. 

Her first thought is making sure Regina is all right, but when she blinks her eyes open again, the bedroom is gone, replaced by the drab, soot-stained rock walls of the subterranean cavern she's been stuck in for nearly thirty years now. Glancing down, she sees the claws and scales of her Dragon form, her punishment for not giving Regina what she'd wanted in the height of her revenge-laden insanity.

It had all been a dream; a far too familiar dream that's been happening more frequently lately. She wants to cry at the futility of her life at present, wishes there could be a way to go back in time and try harder to keep Regina from making this choice she's made. But she knows there's not, and she'll grudgingly take on this punishment for as long as it takes.

The ground shudders beneath her again, and the scent of freshly turned loam after a lightning strike wafts across her senses. There's magic in this place, new magic she's never noticed before. That loamy brimstone scent seems familiar, but she can't quite place it. Being trapped in this form in which she shouldn't be able to exist without proper magic, left alone with her thoughts and regrets, has created its fair share of insanity for her, as well. What she wouldn't give for the chance to shift, to stretch out her wings and truly fly, to see her lover and beg forgiveness for loving too much, for caring too deeply…

But alas, an eternity of cramped solitude is her entire world now.

Perhaps one day things will change…


End file.
